Giving In
by CharmQueen
Summary: Oneshot: Clary and Jace have a talk with the adults after a "compromising" situation. Rated M for citrisy goodness.


_**AN: Okay so this is my first attempt at a fanfic so I hope it's not too terrible... Please review and tell me what you think and I apologize for any and all spelling or grammar mistake!**_

* * *

I pulled Jace's mouth against mine. He rolled over on top of me. I slipped my hands under his shirt to feel his tight muscles. His pale gold skin covered in the pale scars from old marks. I pulled his shirt up a little more so I could reach up to his chest. His tongue darted out against my lips and I widened my mouth so our tongues could meet. He straddled me and paused so I could pull his shirt off. His hands roamed through my hair and down my side. He rubbed my legs up to my thighs and I moaned slightly under his touch. He lowered his body closer to me and his mouth broke away from mine to travel to my neck. He started by kissing my neck but his kiss turned into a nip and then he was sucking on my neck. I couldn't help the sound of pleasure that escaped my lips. I felt him respond to my pleasure and pushed himself even closer to me. He released my neck and moved further down, spreading kisses along my collar bone and shoulder and down my arm. Then he moved back up to my mouth and his hands wound under my shirt. He rubbed my stomach and waist and his long fingers teased the skin under the waistband of my jeans. I pushed him back for a moment and as a look of confusion clouded his face, I pulled off my shirt and his eyes darkened. He took me in for a moment before beginning to kiss me again. We continue on as we have been for a long him. Finally I flip over on top of him and unbuckled his dark pants. His liquid golden eyes watched me carefully as I pulled the jeans down below his boxers before coming back up to him. I felt him kick his pants the rest of the way off and I kissed him again before he flipped back on top of me. I felt his hands at my jeans and then he deftly picked me up and removed them before setting me back on the mat. He pushed himself close to me again and with all our skin touching my body felt electric.

Just then we heard voices in the hall. We froze just as the door opened. I blushed crimson and Jace paled. There was no defense for what we had been doing. We were lying on the ground in our underwear and Jace was straddling me. Jace got off of me and grabbed his pants. I sat up feeling a new level of embarrassment as I pulled on my shirt and pants. I finally looked at the group in the door. Maryse and Robert Lightwood, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Luke, some guy I don't know, and Jocelyn, my mom stood in the doorway with various expressions. Maryse and my mom looked furious, Luke, Alec, Robert Lightwood, and the stranger looked very uncomfortable, and Isabelle and Magnus looked amused.

"Clarissa Fray," my mom stressed each syllable through severely pursed lips. "Jace," Maryse said similarly. "Library now." My mom hissed. "Both of you," finished Maryse. We both started walking leaving a foot between us as we went. Jace moved with such rigidity that I wondered how he hadn't broken. I heard mom call for Luke to come as well and Maryse snapped at Isabelle for asking to come. The walk to the library seemed to short. We entered the library and sat at two ends of the same couch. The adults came in behind us and slammed the heavy oak door. I winced at the sound but Jace was still and erect. I knew Jocelyn was about to explode but to my surprise Maryse went first and she didn't scream.

"Jace," he looked up at her, "Do you realize what happens when you have sex with someone?" He remained silent. "You give a piece of yourself to them and in turn you take a piece of them. Now, I know you like Clary but you have to think about the commitment you make when you do that sort of thing. You also have Clary to consider. Is she ready to give herself so fully to someone? After all, she is only 16." He said nothing. "Jace!" Robert Lightwood snapped, "Answer her!" Jace took a deep breath. "First of all, I will give anything for Clary and I would never, ever, make her do something she didn't want to do. And second of all, I have already given all that I am to Clary." He replied softly.

"Did you even think about Clary?" Jocelyn snapped. "Maybe she didn't want to be doing any of that…" I cut her off, "You make it sound like he was trying to rape me or something. I love him and frankly, what we do together really isn't any of your business. And for the record, I took off all the clothes." I finished bitterly. She looked furious. "Jocelyn," Luke whispered putting a hand on her shoulder. "Clary! I honestly thought I raised you better than this. You may want to be a shadowhunter but how is that going to work when you're pregnant. I know you think you love Jace but you don't know anything about love or relationships and you don't have to give yourself to the first knight in shining armor that comes along." She finished. "I'm done with this!" I said standing. "No matter how many times I tell you, you just don't get it and I'm tired of explaining." I looked at Jace. "Do you wanna come?" He nodded and promptly followed me out.

We got in the hallway and I felt my eyes grow wet. I didn't want Jace to see me cry so I ran. I heard him call my name but I kept running. I ran to an empty room and I threw myself onto the bed to cry. A few minutes later I heard the door open and I looked up. Jace was standing in the doorway. I buried my face back in my arms and kept crying. I felt him sit on the bed next to me and then he was holding me. I buried my face into his shoulder and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. When I was finished I backed up and looked at him. His face was tender and full of love. I ran my fingers through his silky hair. He smiled gently and I gave him a sad smile back. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair. When he released me I pulled his lips down to mine. He hesitated but quickly gave in to my urgent lips and took my mind off my mom's comments on us.


End file.
